Lewis acid induced carbon-carbon bond forming reactions are being explored. These studies have led to extensive development of the Lewis acid catalyzed ene reaction and to the discovery of new types of cation-olefin addition reactions. The results are of synthetic utility and mechanistic interest. These reactions will be applied to the synthesis of natural products including steroids and the cholesterol-lowering agent compactin.